Disney High: The New Girl
by disneyfanforever123
Summary: Ariel has just transfered to Disney High School, but she doesn't feel like she fits in. Even though her dad is a successful record producer. Experience the drama, parties, and friendship as Ariel travels through Disney High.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you like and please review. Also, despite their ages I'm making them all Juniors, so yeah enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY!**

Ariel walked through the double doors and sighed. She turned to her dad. "Daddy, I don't wanna go to a new school. I liked my old one."

"I know the move was hard for you, but this school has a better swim team, which means a better chance for a scholarship." Ariel had always loved being on the swim team. Since she was born she would always be in the water.

" I get it I'm just gonna miss my friends." Ariel looked down at her bracelet. Her best friend, Mulan, gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. After that, Mulan moved to China and Ariel felt like her whole life was falling apart.

" I know you miss Mulan, but you'll make new friends. And just because she moved doesn't mean that you just mope around."

"I guess your right." Ariel and her father walked down the halls toward the principal's office. She was extremely nervous. Everyone looked so cool and had cool clothes. She looked down at her purple T-shirt and jeans, and looked at another girl who had a cute pink top with a sparkly jacket. "_I really don't fit in here," _Ariel thought to herself.

"Hey guys did you see the new girl?" asked Charlotte. She walked over to Tiana, Esmeralda, and Flynn.

"No. Wait, is she hot?" asked Flynn. He started smoothing his hair down.

"Knock it off, Rider!" said Esmeralda. "Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, no but her dad is super famous," said Charlotte excitedly.

"Who's her dad?" asked Tiana.

" Only the best record producer ever!" Charlotte was now squealing.

" Wait Triton's daughter is attending Disney High?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yep, she starts today, and she's a junior. So, there's a good chance that she'll be in our classes, we become friends with her, and she'll invite us to her awesome parties!" Charlotte started dancing like she was at a party.

"Lottie people are starring. Plus, don't you think it's a little mean to just be friends with someone for their rich daddy?" asked Tiana. She always did the right thing and also let others know to do the right thing. Sometimes a know it all, but Esmeralda still liked her, especially to help with homework.

"Come on loosen up a little bit. We can still be friends with her for the good reason to." Lottie finally stopped dancing and began to drag Tiana down the hall. "See you guys after lunch."

"Bye. Come on Flynn." Esmeralda pulled on Flynn's jacket.

"What? Sorry I was thinking about how I'm gonna make the new girl my girlfriend. If she's hot." Esmeralda punched him on the shoulder and they started walking to their class.

Ariel was walking down the hall towards her first period. She looked down at her schedule for the room number. "_Uggh, I'm completely lost."_

"Look out!" Ariel looked up at who was screaming and then _BOOM! _This guy on a skateboard crashes into her. Her papers fly everywhere.

"I'm so, sorry," said the guy. He started picking up the papers that were scattered all over the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just lost. Maybe you can help me," Ariel looked at her schedule. " Where's room 323 with Mr. Smith."

"Oh, well I'm headed there right now."

"Perfect." Ariel swung her backpack over her shoulder and started following him. " By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Aladdin, but most people call me Al."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ariel." The rest of the way they were pretty quit, but Ariel knew she had already made a friend.

**Okay, so Ariel has met Al. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY. Please review and enjoy.**

Ariel and Al walk into the History classroom. Ariel saw the girl with cute jacket earlier. _Why is she waving at me,_ Ariel thought.

"Hey you must be the new girl, I'm Charlotte." She put her arm around Ariel and walked to the desk next to hers and sat Ariel down.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ariel." Ariel was freaked out at how big she was smiling. Aladdin sat down behind Ariel. " Calm down, Charlotte. You don't wanna scare her," Aladdin said while pulling out his textbook.

"Yeah you're freaking me out!" said Tiana from the other desk beside Charlotte. She stopped smiling. "Sorry. Just trying too be friendly. Also, this is Tiana." Charlotte gestured to a waving Tiana.

"Hi." Ariel waved back. "I love your top, and I love your jacket, Charlotte. Where'd you get it?"

"Forever 21. Esmeralda and I like to go to the mall." Charlotte looked to see a confused Ariel. " You'll meet her later." Ariel nodded. Mr. Smith walked in and started class.

"Why are you so upset about it?" asked Aurora.

"Because every Monday we meet at the coffee cart outside, but he wasn't there!" Jasmine didn't even realize she was shouting.

"Excuse me, Jasmine, is my teaching getting in the way of your conversation?" asked Mr. Thatch, the science teacher.

"No, sorry sir." Jasmine picked up her pencil and started writing the notes from the board down. A couple minutes the bell rang. "Anyway how can he just not show up?"

" Come on you guys are best friends, I'm sure he had a good reason."

" I guess your right. Here he comes." Jasmine looked over and saw a red head walking beside him. "Who's she?"

"Hey guys," he said smiling.

"Hey Al," she looked over at the red head. "Uh, hi you must be new, I'm Jasmine."

"I'm Ariel." Ariel held out her hand and Jasmine shook it, but not happily. " Anyway, Al, where the hell were you this morning?" Jasmine asked angrily.

"Oh, I ran into Ariel and she was lost so I walked with her to class." Aladdin looked at Ariel. "Hey so do you still help to your next class."

"If you don't mind," said Ariel.

"Nah, Jasmine and Aurora are even in our English class, so we can walk together." Aladdin smiled and saw Ariel confused. "Oh, I forgot that's Aurora." Aladdin pointed at Aurora.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Aurora looked down at her phone clock. "Do you think we can head to class now?"

"Altogether, perfect," Jasmine said sarcastically. Aladdin and Ariel walked together with Jasmine and Aurora right behind them. Jasmine didn't want Aladdin to her conversation, so she pulled out her iPhone and started texting Aurora.

**J: Can u believe her**

**A: What?**

**J: Laughing with Al like that. **

**A: R u jealous?**

**J: No.**

**A: Then y is this bugging u so much**

**J: 1 he did not show up for coffee &amp; 2 he's like all over her.**

**A: He's just being friendly. Come u guys have been best friends since pre-school. U can't let this ruin that.**

**J: I'm not doing anythin. She is.**

**A: U still like Al don't u.**

**J: I said I got over it.**

**A: Well, u haven't.**

**J: Everything was fine until she walked in.**

**A: And now that u r not the 1 standing next to him, u like him again.**

**Al: Hey guys can I join in on this conversation?**

Jasmine looked up from her phone. Al was smiling with his iPhone up against his chin. He shrugged. " If you guys don't want to talk out loud then we can all text each other."

"Sorry. What's up?" Jasmine put her phone back in her pocket. "Well, I just remembered I have a dentist appointment after third period. So, can you guys help Ariel around?" Al asked.

"Sure we'd love to," said Aurora. Aurora said smiling to look over at a red faced Jasmine. " Sounds fun," said Jasmine sarcastically.

"Thank you, so much." Ariel looked at Al. "I think I'm gonna like it here with great friends like you." She gestured towards the girls. Jasmine was now about to explode. _I am not gonna be friends with that bitch that steals best friends, _Jasmine thought_._

In science class, Charlotte and Flynn were talking about Ariel. " So is she hot and is she single?" Flynn asked. He was always the type of guy to be a player, but he loved it.

"Well, I don't know you'll have to find out later. She agreed to hang out at lunch with us," Charlotte said squealing

"Great perfect time to make my move." Flynn started smiling with what he called "The Rider Magic." Every time he used it on girls they say yes.

" Don't you dare hurt her," Charlotte said pointing at him.

" Relax." Flynn popped his collar up. " Old Rider's never fails."

Back in English class, Jasmine couldn't even think about the lesson. She was to busy glaring at Ariel and thinking, _Why is he friends with her? She is getting in the way of our friendship! _Al was passing notes to Ariel the whole class. _That's what we do!_

After class, Jasmine pulled Aurora into the bathroom. "What are you doing? We told Al we'd help Ariel."

" Okay you were right." Jasmine put her hands on Aurora's shoulders. " I still like Al."

**Okay, so let me guys know what you think about the jealous Jasmine. And ask me any questions. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to say that I really do listen to your opinions, and so just let me know what you think. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY.**

" I knew it!" exclaimed Aurora. "You have to tell him."

"What no!" Jasmine yelled. " I can't ruin our friendship, but I also wanna hang out with him."

"Okay, well be nice to Ariel. Just calm down, jealousy is the last thing you want I guy like Al to know. Plus, the only reason your not with him right now is because your worrying about this girl getting in the way. Just try to be friends with her."

"Fine, your right I was acting stupid! Let's go help her get to class."

"I don't know where they are? They were right behind me." Aladdin looked at his watch. "The bell's gonna ring in two minutes."

"Look here they come." Ariel pointed towards Jasmine and Aurora.

"Sorry just a little bathroom break," Jasmine said with a smile.

" No problem to math we go." Ariel and Al started walking together. " Hey Ariel, I've been to ask you where did you use to go to school?" Asked Jasmine trying to be friendly. Ariel turned to walk with Jasmine.

"I used to go to Dreamworks High, but they didn't have a very good swim team so I transferred here."

"Your on swim team? Well, let us know when your swim meets are we would love to see you, right guys?" Jasmine looked at the others. " Definitely," said Al he put his arm around Ariel. " We'll be there to support you a hundred percent."

"You guys are so nice. I was actually worried about not making friends, but you guys are awesome." Ariel put her arm around Jasmine giving her a shoulder hug. _I was wrong about her, _Jasmine thought. _She is very nice and Al is trying to help her transfer here better._ Jasmine returned the hug with a smile. Then the four them entered the math room.

"Hey look it's Ariel," Charlotte said with a gesture towards the desks by her. Ariel sat by Charlotte, Aladdin beside her, Jasmine behind her, and Aurora behind Aladdin. "I see your already making friends."

"Yeah their awesome," Ariel said with a smile.

"This is Esmeralda, the girl I mentioned earlier." Charlotte glanced over at a waving Esmeralda.

"Hi, I'm Ariel, nice to meet you," Ariel said waving back. After a while in math, Ariel and Aladdin were passing notes again. Jasmine looked up and saw them. She tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote down

**J: Hey can I join in the conversation?**

She passed it to Al who wrote something down then passed it to Ariel who passed it back to Jasmine.

**Al: Yeah we were just talking about if Mr. Jafar knows his fly is down.**

**Ar: It's already been 10 min he doesn't know.**

Jasmine looked over at Mr. Jafar and noticed his fly was down.

**J: OMG! He still has that parrot is he like half pirate.**

**Al: Ha yeah I heard that it died last year and he stuffed it cause he couldn't let go.**

**Ar: That's just weird. **

**J: Yeah I know. He's always been a creep. The Juniors last year said that he sent five kids to the principal because they were tossing his parrot across the room. **

**Al: It wasn't to bad, but when they got back they received their hw. It was burnt and had a huge F.**

**Ar: Wow so touch the parrot u get burned.**

**J: Pretty much**

After a while, with gossips and jokes about Mr. Jafar's class was over and Al left for his appointment.

"So what's your next class?" asked Jasmine.

"Science with Mr. Thatch," Ariel said looking down at her schedule.

"Well, were going to history, but it's along the way." They started walking down the hall.

"So, Jasmine you and Al are really close friends huh?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah since pre-school. Our parents were also great friends so we hung out a lot." Jasmine smiled.

"He's really nice." Ariel glanced over at a smiling Jasmine. " Wait do you like him?" Jasmine looked over at Ariel with an " are you serious?" face. "No, were just good friends," Said Jasmine nervously.

"Oh, come on Jasmine your blushing," Ariel said with a smile. Jasmine looked down. "Well, it's really a small crush," said Jasmine.

"I knew it!" Ariel exclaimed. Jasmine looked at Ariel in confusion. " Wait so you don't like Al?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, no were just friends. Plus, I think he likes you."

"Please, he just thinks of us as friends." Jasmine looked down at her feet. Ariel smiled. "You never know until you try," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I think were just gonna stick to being friends." Ariel looked over at Aurora. "Aurora? You're being pretty quiet. What do think?" Ariel asked her.

"Well, I told to tell him, but she won't," Aurora responded.

"Guys can we stop I'm not telling him, end of story."

"Okay, but you never know he could ask you to the Winter Dance," Aurora said with a smile.

"Wait a winter dance?" Ariel was confused.

"Oh yeah, at the start of every winter they have a dance, it's fun," Jasmine explained.

"Yeah, and Al is gonna ask Jasmine." Aurora smiled.

" Shut up! He's not gonna ask me! Let's talk about something else!" Jasmine yelled.

"Well, we're here anyway so see you after Ariel?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah I'll meet you-"

"Ariel?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face.

**So who do you think the familiar face is? And do you think Al will ask Jasmine to the winter dance? Please review and I'll try to update as soon as i can. Also, the next chapter Flynn and Ariel will finally meet at lunch. so yeah! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. So please review and enjoy. :)**

"Ariel?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face. She stood there in shock. They walked up to her. "I haven't seen you since after Freshmen year."

" You know him?" asked Jasmine. She nudged Ariel who finally started moving.

"Oh my God, Jim," said Ariel. " How have you been?"

" Good, I didn't know you went to school here."

"I started this morning."

" Hate to interrupt, but how do you guys know each other?" asked Aurora.

" We went to the same school Freshman year," said Ariel excitedly.

"Yeah," said Jim. "We use to date." Jasmine and Aurora looked at them in shock. " Really?" They said at the same time.

"Yup, but we broke up after I switched schools." Jim put his arm around Ariel. " But now we can see each other again."

" Alright, well we're gonna be late for class. See you later," said Jasmine as they walked away.

Finally it was time for lunch. Charlotte, Tiana, Esmeralda, and Flynn sat down and started eating their sandwiches.

"Look, it's Ariel," Charlotte pointed in her direction. " Ariel over here!"

" Hey guys." Ariel sat down next to Charlotte with Jim next to her.

" So your Ariel," said Flynn looking at her. " Hi, names Flynn, how you doing. You're pretty cute…"

" Flynn stop!" yelled Esmeralda. " Just let her enjoy her first day without you hitting on her." Flynn's smile fell.

" Anyway I'm not looking for a relationship right now," said Ariel slowly. Now Jim's smile fell.

"Why's that?" asked Flynn.

" Well, I'm working on my training. I love swimming and also my father wants me to get a scholarship, and then try out for the Olympics."

"Never mind," Flynn groaned. " You may be cute, but to much baggage for Rider." Then a man with black walked up behind Jim. " Hey man what's up?" Jim turned around and gave him a bro hug. " Hey Eric, why don't you join us."

" Who's little red over there?" asked Eric pointing at Ariel.

" That's Ariel, the one I told you about." Jim took another bite of his sandwich.

" Oh, your ex-girlfriend. I didn't know you were so cute." Eric winked at her. Ariel blushed a little but focused on her sandwich. " So, you guys are coming to the basketball game tonight, right." Everyone nodded in agreement. " Al, texted me saying he's at the dentist, but he'll be there to play."

" You guys all play?" asked Ariel

" Yeah, would you like to come too, little red?"

" Sure, I'd love to see you guys play."

" Alright, see you later, I got too scared the hell out of nerd to give me their history notes, late." Eric walked away with a grin on his face.

" So, how's your dad?" asked Jim.

"He's good. He just signed a new artist. Plus, Snow White and the Mirror are performing in South America so my dad will be gone for a few weeks with them. So I was thinking maybe a party at my place. That way I can get to know more people."

" Hell, yeah we'll help you with it!" shouted Charlotte squealing.

" Great, I'll tell you guys about the details later." Ariel went to throw away her trash.

" So, Jim about the game tonight, do you think… Jim? Jim?" Flynn asked trying to get his attention.

" Sorry what, I was just thinking about something."

"You mean someone." Flynn smirked at him

Jim scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

" Dude, it's obvious you still like Ariel, but you heard her."

" No, I'm over her we agreed to just be friends. And I'm happy about that."

" Whatever, dude I'll see you at the game." Flynn walked off with the girls leaving Jim alone. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I do want to get back together. But right now I'm gonna support her, that's what a good friend does. _Jim stood up and walked towards Ariel. " So, you need help to your next class?"

" Sure, thanks." Ariel smiled as they walked to class.

**Okay, so will Jim and Ariel get back together? Is Eric being Eric or does he like Ariel? And will the party be a success?** **Thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah another chapter! Sorry for the wait been busy:( Enjoy!**

After school at the basketball game, the score was at 34-25 at the end of the third quarter. Disney High was losing with Hercules out with a sprained ankle.

" What are we going to do with Herc out of the game?" asked Al.

" Look don't worry about the score. Let's just get out there and play like it's just for fun. Don't even think about if we win we get to go to the championship. Play as a team, and have fun. Take all that pressure off and play the game." Eric finished his speech with everyone smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is one minute on the clock with the score 36-35. Eric's speech of about having fun really helped the team stay calm. Jim was dribbling the ball down the court with Eric wide open under the basket…

30 seconds…

He passes it to Eric who know has a guard on him…

20 seconds…

He dribbles up to the three-point line clear for a shot…

10 seconds…

He shoots…

8 seconds…

But it bounces out…

5 seconds…

Into Al's hands…

3 seconds…

He shoots…

1 second…

And he makes it right at the…

BEEEEPPPPP!

The team and the crowd cheer.

" Way to go, guys!" shouted Eric.

" Next stop, championship!" yelled Jim. Everyone screamed. Ariel, Jasmine, and Charlotte walk over to the team.

" Congrats dude!" Jasmine gave Al a hug.

" Thanks! So Ariel what did you think?" asked Al looking over at Ariel.

" I'm blown away! You guys were awesome! It was like a action movie, I was at the edge of my seat the whole time." Ariel smiled. Al put his arm around her. "I'm glad because there's a sequel," Al said smiling.

"Really? What's it called?" Ariel asked giggling.

" The Disney High Hawks kick ass at the championship game."

"Little wordy there but can't wait to see it." Al nudged Ariel who started laughing. Eric and Jim headed over to them.

"Hey little red, you wanna come to dinner at Walt's to celebrate with us?" asked Eric with a smile and a wink.

"I'd love to." Eric put his arm around Ariel.

"Great, meet you guys there." Eric turned to Ariel. "Mind if I drive you?"

"Sure, let me just tell Charlotte." Ariel walked over to Charlotte who was flirting with Hercules.

"Hey dude, I think I'm gonna skip dinner catch up on some homework," said Jim.

" Since when have you been behind on homework? Ariel said she's coming, I'm driving." asked Eric confused.

" Yeah, I think I'll go home and talk to you guys later."

"Alright, see you later man." Eric walked away to join the others. Jim started walking towards his car.

" Jim wait up!" Ariel started running towards him. " Where are you going?"

"Oh, hey Ariel, I'm going home."

" What about the dinner?"

"I'm not very hungry anyway. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ariel said with a frown. Eric then pulled up in his car. " Yo, little red, come on!"

"Bye, Jim." Ariel got into Eric's car and they drove away laughing. Jim sadly got into his car and went home with one thing on his mind.

**OOOKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYY! Hope you liked how the wrote the game. Plus, I mentioned Hercules as a great player. If your confused Eric is the team captain, and Hercules is the assistant captain. So he still is good. ****Questions: How will the championship go? What's up with Jim? How will dinner at Walt's go? And what's going on between Eric and Ariel? Let me know in your reviews :) bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school and stuff. Please review and enjoy:)**

Eric and Ariel were on the way to Walt's jamming to Shake It Off by Taylor Swift in the car. As the song ended Eric said, "Never get tired of that song!"

"Me either," said Ariel still laughing.

"So tell me, little red. What's your favorite song?"

"Well, it's hard to choose just one. Hmmm. Oh, I know. My favorite would have to be Dream by Priscilla Ahn."

"I don't think I've heard that." Eric made a confused face.

"It's so inspiring. I love it. What about you?"

"Never really thought about that. I'll have to get back to you."

"Okay. So how long have you known Jim?"

"Ever since he switched schools. I was his, what do they call it, guide."

"Oh, really?" Ariel asked laughing.

"Pretty much." Eric said giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jim is that you?"

"Yeah," said Jim closing the door to his house.

" How was the game?"

"We won!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah and Ariel transferred to Disney High." Jim said confused.

"Ariel as in ex-girlfriend Ariel?"

"Is there any other Ariel we know?" Jim half smiled. His mom started cleaning the dishes.

"Would you mind helping?"

"Yeah sure." Jim picked up a cleaning rag and plate.

"So why did she transfer?"

"Something about a scholarship for swim team."

"Oh, it's good to hear she's still doing that."

"She is very talented." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until his mom broke it saying, " So you gonna ask her to the Winter Dance?"

"Mom! No we're not gonna sit around braiding each other's hair and do gossip talk, not happening!"

"It was just a question. Don't get all dramatic."

"Sorry, it's just she even told me that she's not looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh really? You okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. We broke up like two years ago, I moved on. We're just friends."

"You don't look okay. I see that smile on your face when you talk about her."

"What smile?"

"The smile I miss seeing."

"Same smile." Jim smiled really big. "I have homework."

"Of course go ahead. And Jim!" Jim turned around saying, "Yeah?"

"If you need to talk I'm here."

"I'm fine Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric, Al, Jasmine, and Ariel all walk out of Walt's laughing. Al unlocked his car and Jasmine jumped in and rolled down the window. "Need a lift?" she asked Ariel.

"No Eric's gonna take me home. See you guys tomorrow." Ariel and Eric walked away waving goodbye. Al started the car as Jasmine buckled up. He started driving out of the parking lot.

"Listen," Al started. " I know you were a little jealous of Ariel when we first met."

"What? No," Jasmine responded with a "what are you talking about" face.

"You called her a bitch."

"Aurora. She told you didn't she?"

"Pretty much."

"Uggh I hate her." Jasmine looked down. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions she's really cool."

"Hey, it's okay. You just tend to get jealous when I'm around other girls," Al said with a grin.

"No I don't!" Jasmine denied.

"Yes you do! Remember when I sat by Wendy at lunch. We were laughing and you came up, red as a tomato, and "accidentally" dropped your lasagna all over her."

"That was an accident!" Jasmine argued.

"No, cause after it happened, Aurora took her to the bathroom, and you plopped right in her seat." Al started laughing. "But it was a nice gesture to try to get my attention."

"I wasn't trying to get your attention. I tripped."

"Alright, I'm wrong." Al pulled into Jasmine's drive way. "I know you just do it because you care about me."

"Well, you are my best friend."

"Sorry again about the coffee cart. How about I make it up to you and we'll go get smoothies tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Jasmine smiling. She got out of the car and waved as he pulled out and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is me," said Ariel as Eric pulled up to her house.

"Nice place," Eric said looking around.

"Yeah well, what do you expect when your dad's a huge music producer." Eric laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Ariel said with a smile. "You should stop by my swim practice and we could go get smoothies afterwards."

"Sounds awesome, maybe Jim will wanna come too."

"Sweet. I would love to catch up." Ariel hopped out of the car. "I'll see you."

"Wait, before you leave can I have your number? You know just in case something happens and I can't make it. Wouldn't want you to worry."

"Right. Here give me your phone." Ariel typed in her number. "Just text me yours."

"Thanks. Bye little red."

"Is that my nickname now?"

"It's not an insult. Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it. Bye Eric." Ariel walked to her house as Eric drove away. She walked into her room and started on her homework when her phone went off.

"Hey it's me."

**Alright! Thank you for reading and please review. Questions: How much closer are Ariel and Eric becoming? What about Jasmine and Al? Is Jim telling the truth about moving on? What will Eric's favorite song be? What will happen when Jasmine confronts Aurora about telling Al? What will go down at the smoothie place? Will Jim join this time? And lastly, who was the text message from? Let me know what you think. Bye for now 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chappie. ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY.**

Ariel smiled at her phone as she replied,

**A: Hey Mulan whats up?**

**M: I have a surprise for you!**

**A: What?**

**M: My family is flying in for the weekend!**

**A: R U SERIOUS!**

**M: Yes! I cant wait 2 see u**

**A: Im so excited!**

**M: Well, I gtg I have to finish packing. ttyl :)**

**A: Bye**

Ariel finished up here homework and started to get ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and got in bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a tap on her window. She got up and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains to see Jim on the top of the tree by her window.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ariel.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just keep it down you don't want to wake up my dad."

"Man I can't remember the last time I came to your house."

"Yeah it's been a while. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize for acting so weird earlier."

"Yeah what was that about?"

"Nothing I just had a long day."

"I think it's more than that, Jim."

"I don't know."

"Well, if you ever figure out what it is let me know. You can always talk to me."

"Great. So how was Walt's?"

"Good. Eric is so funny he's a really cool guy. By the way, we were going to get smoothies after school tomorrow, you wanna join?"

"Sure sounds like fun. I guess I better get home."

"Yeah see you later"

Jim opened the window and Ariel watched him climb down the tree and walk away. She laid down on her bed thinking of the amazing first day she had. She made new friends, was reconnected with an old one, went to a basketball game and dinner, was planning a party that weekend since her dad was leaving in the morning, and her best friend is flying in to visit. Life couldn't get any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ariel hugged and kissed her dad goodbye as he left for the airport. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She was just unlocking her car when someone pulled up in her driveway.

"Hey girl." It was Charlotte. "Mind if I give you a ride to school, I thought we can talk."

"Sure, thanks." Ariel locked her car and opened the front seat and hopped in. Charlotte pulled onto the road and started heading for school. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ariel.

"The party. I have many ideas including cute outfits I saw at the mall. Would you want to go shopping after school."

"That sounds like fun. Thanks for offering to help organize it. Also, maybe you could spread the word to everybody at school, I want to invite as many people as I can."

"Already covered. I made flyers last night."

"Wow. I'm so excited."

"Enough about the party for now. I also wanted to talk to you about Eric."

"What about Eric."

"Do you like him?"

"No, we're just friends. I mean he is really cool, but I just wanna focus on my swimming career."

Charlotte pulled into school. She parked the car and her and Ariel walked to class. "That's good. At least you have something you really want to work on," said Charlotte finishing up the conversation. Ariel waved good-bye as she headed to her locker. She saw Jasmine and Aurora arguing about something and walked up to them. "Is everything okay, guys?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Ariel. Everything's great. Why you asking?" said Jasmine trying to keep calm.

"You guys looked like you were fighting about something," said Ariel worriedly.

"No, just a little conversation," said Aurora trying to put a smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then." Ariel walked away and Jasmine turned back to Aurora. "I really think you're overreacting about this," said Aurora.

"You freakin' told Al about me calling Ariel a bitch even though I admitted I was wrong about her!" Jasmine yelled.

"I said I was sorry."

"Now, Al thinks that I get jealous when he hangs out with other girls."

"You kinda do though."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah remember that time you spille-"

"That was an accident!"

"Look, I'm sorry I never should have told Al."

"It's okay," Jasmine said finally calming down. "I guess I did overreact a little, and it's all good now."

"Exactly. Now we should probably head to class, wouldn't wanna be late." They both headed down the hall to their class. They walked in as soon as the bell rang and took their seats. Jasmine took out a notebook and started writing down notes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Esmeralda, who sat behind her. Esmeralda handed her a flyer. Jasmine looked at it. _Party at Ariel's house Friday at 7:00. Spread the word! _Jasmine smiled as she put the flyer in her backpack. _A party sounds fun. _Jasmine thought. _She'll be able to meet new people. Plus her dad is a music producer, so the party will totally rock. Maybe Al will wanna go. It'll be a perfect night._

**Alright. It is Christmas Break so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Now on to questions. What will happen when Mulan comes to visit? What is up with Jim? Does he still have feelings for Ariel? How close are Charlotte and Ariel becoming? Even though Ariel doesn't like Eric, does Eric like her or does he just want to be friends? Does Jasmine get jealous when Al hangs out with other girls? And lastly How will this party go? Let me know what you think. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chappie! Yeah! Please review!**

School had gone by pretty quickly. Ariel texted Eric arranging to meet at Smoothie King in the mall. Charlotte and her had just finished shopping for party stuff when she was heading that way. She got there a little earlier than Eric so she ordered and sat down at a table. She was flipping through Instagram when she noticed someone hovering over her.

"Hey, Ariel what are you doing here?" Ariel looked up to see Jasmine.

"Oh, hi Jasmine. I'm waiting for Eric. We planned to meet here. What about you?"  
"Al is making it up to me. You know, since he missed the coffee cart yesterday."

"Oh, that's sweet of him." They stayed there in silence, until Ariel decided to break it. "So have you been flirting with him yet?"

"What! No!" Jasmine yelled. "Why would I be flirting?"

"Don't you want him to ask you to the Winter Dance?" asked Ariel.

"No." Ariel stared at her. "I mean, even if he did, he would expect us to go as friends," Jasmine admitted.

"You don't know that. I have a feeling he may like you to."

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, but it's not going to happen. I'm happy just being friends."

"Alright." Ariel took a sip of her smoothie as Jasmine went to the bathroom.

"Ariel, did you see where Jasmine went? I saw her talking to you," asked Al coming over to the table.

"She just went to the bathroom," responded Ariel.

"You mind if I sit with you until she gets back?"

"Go ahead." Al sat down.

"So, just decided to get a refreshment?" Al asked laughing.

"Well, Eric and I arranged to meet up, but I'm a little early."

"Okay, I thought you were stalking me."

"Stalking you! I have way better things to do than keep up with your boring life."

Al gasped, "You think I have a boring life?"

"Not trying to be mean, but yes I do."

"Well now I know your not stalking me because I'm a real wild child."

"Oh okay. Anyway you coming to my party on Friday."

"A party?"

"Yeah, it's what fun people go to. You know people with exciting lives."

"I know what a party is, and you can expect to see me there." Then Jasmine came out of the bathroom asking, "What are we talking about?"

"Ariel's party, and how I'm definitely going to show her how much of a badass party animal I can be," said Al nearly shouting.

"No offense, but I have to agree with Ariel, you don't really have an exciting life," Jasmine said.

"Not you too. Alright I will prove to you guys I can be a badass exciting person."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Ariel folding her arms.

"On Monday, everyone will be talking about me. Get ready to bow down bitches." With that he walked away.

"Do you think he can do it?" asked Ariel turning to Jasmine.

"I don't know, but I better go after him," said Jasmine heading for the door.

"To calm him down?"  
"No, he's my ride home."

"Oh okay, see you later." Ariel waved has she saw Eric walking through the entrance with Jim beside him. "It's about time you guys showed up," Ariel said.

"It's 6:00, the same time you told us to meet you here," said Eric showing Ariel the time on his phone.

"Oh, right." Then Eric's phone went off. "Who is Vanessa?"

"Oh, that's no one," Eric said as he answered the phone and walked out the door.

"She's Eric's ex-girlfriend who won't leave him alone," Jim said to Ariel. "She is kind of crazy, but Eric still puts up with her." He and Ariel sat down at a table as Eric walked back in.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Ex-girlfriends can be so clingy."

"Only yours," said Jim, which made Ariel giggle.

"Anyway, changing the subject, Ariel I heard your party is going to be killer," said Eric sitting down.

"Yeah, well, I feel like Lottie is planning the whole thing. I know she wants it to be an amazing party, but she could cut down a little," said Ariel.

"Well, if you need any help setting up let me know. I'll be happy to help," said Eric putting his arm around Ariel.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Then Eric raised his smoothie.

"Cheers to Ariel's first year at Disney High," he said.

"Uh, Eric, we haven't even ordered yet," said Jim raising an eyebrow.

"Than who's smoothie is this?" asked Eric.

"Mine," said Ariel.

"Oh, sorry well raise your invisible smoothie cups, and cheers," said Eric holding out the cup.

"Cheers!" they all said clinking their invisible smoothie cups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the mall parking lot, Jasmine had caught up with Al. they jumped in his car and started driving home.

"So I'm guessing you're excited for Ariel's party?" asked Jasmine breaking the silence.

"Hell yeah! I'll show you the party animal inside of me," said Al.

"We'll see," said Jasmine folding her arms. "Besides even if you were a "party animal" you couldn't more badass than Eric. Now he's a badass."

"Please, I can show him up."

"In your dreams," Jasmine said with a chuckle.

"Alright how about we make this interesting. A bet?"

"Interesting rules?"

"At the end of the night, we have everyone vote on who they think was the best party person. If Eric wins, I have to take you to that fancy restaurant you like and pay for everything."

"You mean the one where you have to pay like one hundred dollars just to get some garlic bread?" asked Jasmine.

"That's the one."

"Okay and if you win?"  
"You have to go to the Winter Dance with me." Jasmine stared at him in shock.

"I have to go to the dance with you?"

"Well, if you're so sure you're going to win then don't worry about. Have we got a deal?" Al held out his hand. Jasmine thought for a minute then finally said, "Deal."

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and favorites this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyway questions  
How will Ariel's party go? Who will win this bet? And is Lottie really going to far with the party planning?  
Find out next chappie! Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY.**

Back in the mall, Eric, Jim, and Ariel were walking around shopping. Ariel bought some new makeup and jewelry while Jim and Eric waited outside the store. Then it was Ariel's turn to wait outside while Eric and Jim went inside a videogame store. After an hour of walking around, they decided to sit on one of the benches. "So Eric," said Jim breaking the silence. "Got anyone in mind to ask to the winter dance?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just go solo this year," responded Eric.

"Your not even gonna try to ask anyone?" Jim asked.

"I don't yet. I'm thinking about asking this one girl, but-"

"But nothing! You throw away all this nonsense about "buts" and "what ifs." Man up and ask her!"

"What about you then? Are you going to ask somebody?"

"I don't know yet. Possibly this one girl," said Jim turning bright pink.

"Dude, if you like her than ask her," said Eric as he put his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll ask my girl to the dance if you ask yours."

"Deal."

"Great, but I kinda need to get home, so good luck with that. See you guys tomorrow," said Ariel butting in. The guys almost forgot she was there.

"Oh, bye," said Jim as Ariel gave him a hug.

"See ya, little red," said Eric as she pulled him into a hug. She walked away and the guys walked off in the other direction.

"So, what's this girls name?" asked Jim.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna ask Ariel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ariel walked into her bedroom, threw her bag on the floor, and plopped down on her bed. She was thinking all about her afternoon with Jim and Eric when her phone went off. "Hello?" she answered.

"Ariel, it's Jasmine," said Jasmine over the phone.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Well, me and Al just made a deal about if he can be more of a badass then Eric at your party than I have to go with him to the winter dance."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I guess not but he said at midnight everyone gets to vote between him and Eric and I have a really bad feeling he is gonna lose."

"But what happens if he loses?"

"He has to take me to this fancy, expensive restaurant."

"I don't really see a problem here. Either way you have a date with Al."

"That's why I called you cause I don't know if it's a date or not. What if he just meant as friends?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. See how he feels?"

"I guess I could give that a try, but he's not the easiest person to talk to about feelings."

"I'm sure you can get through it, but either way you still will have a fabulous time with him."

"That's true. Thanks Ariel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, before you hang up, do you think you can come by tomorrow and help set up?"

"But the party's Friday and tomorrow is Thursday?"

"I know, I just need to plan a few more things and I need help. Lottie's coming too."

"Oh, yeah sure. Can Aurora come?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ariel hang up the phone and went downstairs to eat dinner.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to plan more of the story so I'll try to post more. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! They really make my day. And here are some responses to you guys reviews:  
**

**Forever A Drama Queen: **I'm glad you like the story! And I love Aurora too that's why she's one of my main characters so I can promise there will be more of her.

**Mia: **Jim is from the movie Treasure Planet

**Iamtoooldforthis: **Thank you so much for your kind review it really made my day.

**Julia: **Thanks a bunch for the review! I hope you enjoy the rest of what i got planned

**DisneyGirl10: **I love to read all your reviews. It shows me how much your really into the story and it makes me smile. Thanks so much.

**Now Questions: How will Jim react to Eric wanting to ask Ariel to the dance? Who does Jim want to ask? Will Ariel say yes if Eric asks her or will she friend zone him? How will this bet end? Does Al really want a date or another friend get together?  
Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah new chappie! Please review and enjoy!**

Jim slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. The only thing he could think about was that Eric was going to ask Ariel to the winter dance. Eric could have any girl but he just so happened to ask the one he wants to ask. "_Why did I have to open my big mouth," _Jim thought. _"Why did I also say I was going to ask somebody too. I should've known he was going to ask Ariel. I guess this is a sign that me and Ariel should-" _Jim's phone went off interrupting his thoughts. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and saw it was a call from Ariel. He quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Ariel, sorry for calling so late I just had to ask you something. It's kind of important."

"Sure I'm all ears."

"Okay. So you know how the winter dance is coming up right?"

"Yeah," Jim's heart started pounding as Ariel continued.

"Well, Lottie heard that someone was going to ask me at the party Friday. Is it-"

"No, it's not me if that's what you're thinking," Jim interrupted. _"I wish it was." _Jim thought to himself.

"No, I didn't think it was you. I was going to ask if it's someone you know. You don't have to tell me who, I just want to know about them."

"Oh, no I don't know who it is," Jim lied. "Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's okay, but I'm shocked that I haven't been at this school for a week and someone is going to ask me."

"Strange world."

"Well, I should get to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night," said Jim hanging up the phone. He noticed he had a text from Eric.

**E: Hey man I 4got 2 ask u what's the name of your girl?**

Jim hesitated to text back. The name was Ariel, but he couldn't tell him that. He had to find another girl.

**J: It's a surprise man.**

**E: Fine but u better ask her**

**J: I understand night**

**E: Night**

Jim fell on top of his bed. He didn't know what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ariel was brushing her teeth when she saw a text from Mulan.

**M: I can't wait 2 see u 2morrow**

Ariel smiled at the screen. She finished up and headed to her room to text Mulan back.

**A: Me 2 I'm so excited!**

**M: Am I still going 2 meet your friends?**

**A: Yeah I told them 2 come by 2 help w/ party planning stuff 2morrow afternoon. I know u will 3 them.**

**M: Can't wait see u 2morrow**

Ariel set her phone on her nightstand and turned off her light. She had so many thoughts going through her head. The party, Mulan, who the mysterious man going to ask her to the dance was. So many questions went through her head. She smiled because she knew she loved everything that was happening to her. She couldn't ask for a better life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim opened his eyes to a tapping on his window. He stood up and walked over to see Ariel standing there. He opened the window and let her in.

"Sorry I came so late. I had something I needed to tell you," Ariel said as she walked in.

"Must be pretty important if you couldn't say it over the phone," said Jim sitting on his bed.

"It is," said Ariel sitting next to him on the bed. "I've been keeping something from you. Since the first day of school when I turned around and saw you standing there."

"What?" asked Jim confused.

"That…um…that," Ariel stuttered.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," urged Jim.

"That I love you," Ariel finally said.

"You love me?" Jim was sitting there in shock.

"As soon as I saw you standing there, I knew I wasn't over you."

"Ariel, I feel the same way, but I thought you liked Eric. That's why I never said anything."

"No Eric and I are just friends. You're the one I want to be with." Ariel leaned closer to Jim and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and laid back on the bed pulling her with him. Ariel's tongue was begging for entrance and he accepted it. He sighed as he kissed her again and again. She broke the kiss pulling his shirt off and kissed him again passionately. Jim slowly pulled Ariel's shirt off revealing her black bra. "I'll love you forever," whispered Ariel and kissed him again.

"And I'll lov-"

Then suddenly Jim woke up from what was just a dream.

**Dun, dun, dun. It was only a dream. No hating me for it okay. Sorry that it was a little short but I wanted to end this chapter like this so let me know what you think. And I am going to try to update as much as I can since summer is coming up. Now on to questions:  
****Who will Jim ask to the dance? Will Ariel say yes to Eric? How will Mulan react to Ariel's new friends? What will be on Jim's mind from having this dream? And lastly, Did you believe it was a dream? Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm just trying to make the story as best as it can be. Hope you enjoy and please review. All rights to Disney**

The next morning, Al was making himself breakfast when his phone went off. He carried his plate over to his kitchen table and sat down reading the text message from Jasmine.

**J: Hey meet by the bike shed b4 school?**

Al replied that he would be there in twenty minutes and finished his breakfast. He rinsed his plate, brushed his teeth, and strung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He was just about to get in his car when someone called his name. He turned around to see his neighbor Wendy. "Hey, what's up?" he asked her as she caught up with him.

"Well, I heard about that new girl at your school was having a party and…" she was fidgeting with her jacket sleeve.

"You want to come?" asked Al as he caught up to what she was asking. "Why you have fun at home?"

"I'm home all the time!" she whined. "I'm home-schooled! I never get to do anything fun! Please take me to the party."

"I don't know, you remember my friend Jasmine?"

"How can I forget? She spilled her lasagna all over me freshmen year."

"And that's the reason you're home-schooled now."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my mom liked the idea of me staying home to help around the house."

"Yeah, okay."

"Whatever. Please, please take me. Jasmine doesn't even have to see me. Just drop me off and text me when you're ready to leave. Please!" Wendy was practically on her knees.

"Alright fine."

"Thank you!" Wendy hugged Al and waved bye as he left for school. As he drove to school he thought of when Wendy first moved from England freshmen year. They met in school and were becoming fast friends until she became home-schooled. They still talked but not as much. As he got lost in his thoughts he arrived at the school and parked to meet up with Jasmine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine was scrolling through Instagram as she waited for Al. Eric had posted a selfie of him with Jim and Ariel. The caption read, "Mall fun with Jim and Little Red!" Jasmine laughed to herself as she saw Al walking towards her. She quickly liked it and put her phone in her bag.

"Morning, what did you want to talk about?" asked Al as he greeted her with a hug.

"Our bet," said Jasmine folding her arms.

"Getting cold feet? Think you're gonna lose?" asked Al forming a big smug on his face.

"No. I actually wanted to talk about the requirements. Like if you win I have to go to the dance with you, but if I win you buy me an expensive dinner."

"Yeah so what's wrong?"

"Um…well…uh…t-the…th-thing…" Jasmine looked down at her feet as she struggled to get the words out. "_Its not that hard just ask him if he wants to go as friends or on a date. Simple. Piece of cake. I still haven't said anything haven't I? Calm down. Just blurt it out. Like ripping of a bandage. Nice and quick," _Jasmine thought to herself.

"Come on Jaz, what's up?" Al asked confused by the silence.

"I just wanted to know…" Jasmine paused. "If you were prepared to lose!" She finally blurted. She bit her lip as she waited to see what Al was gonna say.

"Oh, I see," Al finally said.

"What?" asked Jasmine nervously.

"You called me here to try and psych me out. Well it's not going to work. I'm gonna win this bet, but nice try," Al said as he walked away.

"Damnit!" exclaimed Jasmine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Ariel practically broke down the door with excitement. Mulan would be there any minute and she couldn't wait. She sat down on the couch starting on her homework as she waited. She looked at the charm bracelet she received from Mulan before she left. She couldn't help but smile remembering that moment.

_Flashback_

_It was Ariel's sixteenth birthday and she was opening up gifts from her family. She just opened up the gift from her dad._

_ "__A music box!" she squealed with excitement as she hugged her dad. "Alright I think that's all of them."_

_ "__Not quite," said Mulan as she held out her present to Ariel._

_ "__Mulan, you didn't have to," said Ariel as she unwrapped it. It was a small box and she opened it to see a beautiful charm bracelet. "Oh my god! Mulan, I love it." Ariel hugged her best friend._

_ "__I'm glad. I found it at this jewelry store and I thought of you. It has a charm with sea creatures and you can also add on to it. Like this one." Mulan turned the bracelet to show one that said, "Best Friends Forever"_

_ "__I love it! Thank you!" Ariel pulled Mulan into another hug and this time she didn't want to let go._

_End of Flashback_

The doorbell rang and Ariel jumped off the couch with excitement. She raced to door and flung it open with a squealing Mulan on the other side. They hugged each other and stayed like that for a few minutes. Ariel finally broke the hug and led Mulan to her room. "I've missed you so much! How's life? Anything new?" asked Ariel as they sat on her bed.

"Um, life's good. I have great friends and um a boyfriend," Mulan responded blushing.

"Oh my god! What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Shang. He's really sweet and he's into martial arts so he does have some nice muscles if you know what I mean."

"You go girl!"

"What about you? When are your friends gonna be here?"

"In a few hours. Enough time for us to catch up."

"No boyfriend? Anyone you like?"

"No, but you remember Jim, right?"

"Jim Hawkins? The one you dated a while back?"

"Well, he goes to my school, and he helped show me around."

"Wow, does he like you still? I mean are you going to get back together?"  
"Oh, no! I'm focusing on swimming remember."

"Right Miss No-Time-For-A-Relationship," Mulan smirked.

"But I did hear this rumor that someone was going to ask me to the dance at my party tomorrow. But I have no idea who it is."

"Riiiight," Mulan said sarcastically.

"What?" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"How are you so clueless?" Mulan sighed. "It's obviously Jim."

"What? No. He told me himself it wasn't him."

"Oh, my god. Again you're clueless. He was trying to throw you off the trail so you'd be surprised when he does ask you." Ariel stepped off the bed and started pacing around the room. "What do I do?" asked Ariel.

"First, calm down. Second, I think you should say yes." Ariel looked at Mulan like she was crazy. Sure Jim was nice and sweet but she was focused on her career not a relationship. "Mulan you don't know what you're talking about. We broke up forever ago."

"Still. Listen, just go with him to the dance, see how it goes, and then decide what you want to do. You were really happy when you were with him. Just give him a chance before you push him away." Ariel thought for a second. Maybe Mulan had a point. Plus, she wouldn't hurt Jim if she said no. She turned to face Mulan.

"Alright. If he asks me, I'll go."

**End of chapter! ****So Ariel thinks Jim is gonna ask her to the dance and Jasmine can't quite seem to get the words out. So it's time for questions:  
****How will Jasmine react when she finds out Wendy is going to the party? Will Al really win the bet? Will Jasmine ever ask Al if he wants to be friends or more? What do you think Mulan will think of Ariel's new friends? And lastly, how will Ariel react when Eric asks her to the dance?  
Be sure to review and let me know what you think will happen next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I felt super bad when I told you guys why I hadn't updated. So, I pushed back my schedule so I can write this quick chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Eric and Jim both arrived at Ariel's the same time as Jasmine and Al. They all joined together and walked up to the front door. Eric ringed the doorbell and waited. Ariel opened the door and greeted everybody. "Glad you guys are here! Come on in!" Ariel gestured everyone inside as Charlotte had just pulled up. She greeted everyone and joined them in the living room. Al was the first to speak, "Nice place you got. This has great potential for an awesome party."

"Thanks, but before we talk anymore about the party I wanted to introduce you guys to someone," said Ariel walking towards the door to the next room.

"Is it a celebrity!?" shrieked Charlotte as she was jumping up and down.

Ariel was giggling as she responded no and reached to open the door. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my bestest friend in the whole world," Ariel opened the door as Mulan walked out. "This is Mulan. Mulan these are my new friends."

"It's great to finally meet you Ariel's told me so much about you," said Eric with a hand shake.

"It's been a while," said Jim walking forward. "How are you?"

"I'm great it's nice to see you still have that weird haircut," said Mulan with a smirk.

Jim laughed at her comment. When he and Ariel first started dating, Mulan always made fun of Jim's hair. She said it looked like an oddly shaved dog. She always asked when he had an appointment at the groomers, but he put up with her. After everyone introduced themselves, they all enjoyed bowls of ice cream while getting to know more about Mulan. After they talked, they set up for the party. Everyone left one by one until it was just Mulan and Ariel. They went upstairs to get ready for bed. Ariel was having the time of her life. What could go wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the party was in full swing. Music was blasting throughout the house and everyone was outside dancing and swimming. Ariel pulled herself out of the pool and went over to sit by Jasmine. "Having fun?" she asked approaching her.

"Yeah, it's just I haven't seen Al. He must not being trying that hard to win this bet." As Jasmine said this a huge alarm went off. Everyone looked up to see Al and Eric standing on the roof with a bullhorn. "What are they doing?" asked Jasmine.

Al grabbed the bullhorn and started talking. "I hope everyone's having a fun night, but the thing is I have a bet going on. You see if you guys vote me a better badass than Eric, than Jasmine has to go with me to the winter dance." Everyone started whispering amongst each other and looking over at a blushing Jasmine. Then Eric grabbed the bullhorn. "As much as I would like to win, I'd really like to see them go to this dance together so Al has my vote. Who else votes Al?" Eric asked looking around.

"Me!"

Everyone looked around to see Ariel had said it. "I think they would look super cute together! Who's with me?"

"I am."

"Me too."

One by one everyone voted for Al, until the point where everyone was chanting his name. While they were chanting Jasmine ran inside the house. Al didn't notice this and was scanning the area for her. "So Jasmine will you go to the dance with me?" Al asked speaking in the bullhorn. There was dead silence. Everyone looked around for her. Nothing. Al started to get sad.

"Yes." Al turned around to see Jasmine behind him on the roof with a big smile on her face. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "She said yes!" Everyone cheered and went back to dancing to the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine led Al to the guest room so they could talk.

"So I guess I win?" asked Al

"Was there even a real bet, or were you planning this from the start?" asked Jasmine folding her arms. Al slowly walked over to Jasmine and kissed her on the cheek. "Look the truth is I knew you had feelings for me." Jasmine eyes widened as she said, "You knew? How?"

_Flashback_

_While at Walt's after the big win, everyone was having a fun time. After a while, Ariel and Aurora asked Al if they could talk to him out back. Once he met them, Ariel said, "Listen, we have to tell you something."_

_"__It's important," said Aurora._

_"__What's up?" asked Al with a concerned face._

_Aurora started, "We think you should ask Jasmine to the winter dance."_

_"__She's going to kill us for telling you this, but she's recently been having feelings for you," Ariel continued. "Aurora and I came up with a perfect way to ask her, but it's totally up to you." There was a long pause. Aurora and Ariel looked at each other and then back at Al. He finally said, "You guys didn't think I knew?"_

_"__What?" the girls said simultaneously._

_"__I mean it's kind of obvious, the way she always gets jealous when I'm around other girls. How she always wants to find time to hang out with me alone. How could I not hear you two whispering all the time about me?" Aurora blushed. "Whoops," she said. "Wait, does this mean you like her too?"_

_"__Yeah, I guess I've always had feelings for her. I just didn't realize until I found out she liked me too."_

_"__So you're gonna ask her to the dance?" asked Ariel getting all excited._

_"__Let's do it. So what's this plan?"_

_End of Flashback_

"You knew!?" exclaimed Jasmine. "I guess I was a little obvious." Jasmine blushed as she sat down on the bed. Al walked over and sat next to her and took her hand. "Look, I was so happy when I found out I couldn't wait to ask you to the dance. So don't be upset with Ariel and Aurora, they were just trying to help."

"That's really sweet, Aladdin. So where does this leave us?" asked Jasmine.

"Why don't we just start with this…" Before Jasmine could say anything Al pulled her into a kiss. As she kissed him back she realized how happy she was and how different her life was going to be. All she could think about was how she couldn't wait for the dance.

**Yeah! Al and Jasmine are going to the dance together! But the parties just starting. Who is going to ask Ariel? Is Wendy making new friends? Is Mulan getting along with Ariel's new friends? And Jim still needs to find a date to the dance? What will happen? I'll try to update soon. Please review!**


End file.
